Say When
by takimiromy
Summary: Fluffyish, angstyish, oneshot about Raven and BB.


****

This is the reposting of a fic that got removed because it had song lyrics in it. They are gone now.

Yeah, so this story has been floating around in my head ever since I was listening to some of my old CD's and heard the song... you probably don't want to hear this, do you? Well on with the product of sugar, senior year stress, lack of sleep and boredom...er... Story!

P.S. RAE X BB forever!

P.P.S. Sorry if my flashbacks to episodes are kinda off, I haven't seen them lately.

Oh yeah, guess this has to be added: I don't own Teen Titans or Lonestar. Sigh

* * *

__

Say When

Raven sighed as she stirred her tea. It was early morning and the kitchen was quiet, just the way she liked it.

A glance at the calendar confirmed that today was indeed the day she had been dreading. Her birthday. Today she was twenty.

She hoped her friends would respect her wishes to not make a big deal out of it. Raven shook her head as she remember the look on Starfire's face when she had requested there be no celebration. The alien girl could not comprehend why someone would not want to rejoice on the day of their birth.

Raven blamed it on the fact that there were no birthday celebrations on Azarath. It was a childish excuse, but did she really want to get into an in-depth discussion of her emotions? She didn't want to take the risk of breaking something, or worse, hurting someone for a few moments of happiness.

Albeit, she was making progress in the control area. Not that she had told any of the other Titans, for the possibility that she was wrong and had very little control.

Titans. Yes, technically that's what they were now. No more Teen, as she had been they last to reach her twenties, beaten chronologically by Beast Boy who was a few months older than her. (A/N totally making that up so don't review and say "That's not true!") Although, thought Raven with a small smile, she had beaten him mentally in age for years now.

Soft footsteps brought Raven out of her reverie. Beast Boy peeked his head around the corner and peered in.

"Hey Raven!" He said nervously as he shuffled into the kitchen. She couldn't help but appreciate how kind time had been to him. He had grown into a very tall, very _hot_ young man. _Don't think like that, _Raven chided herself_. He is your friend, nothing more. _

"Why are you up so early?" she asked aloud in her normal monotone.

"I ... uh ... see, I wanted ... well... Happy Birthday!" He shoved a small package into her hands and quickly left the room. Raven shook her head. Yes, he was twenty, but he still acted like he was fifteen.

She stared at the gift, fighting whether to feel annoyed that he had not listened to her or feel flattered that he got her a gift. With curiosity and trembling hands, she took the present to her room, for on the front, in big, bold letters, it proclaimed **_PLEASE OPEN IN PRIVATE._**

As soon as her door shut she found herself ripping the paper off with eager hands. She couldn't ever remember someone getting her a birthday present, let alone Beast Boy.

Inside were a CD and a note, which read:

Dear Raven,

There has been something I've wanted to tell you for awhile now, but I was never sure how to tell you. Then I heard this song and it fit my feelings perfectly. I hope you like it, and Happy Birthday.

Love,

Beast Boy

Love? He signed it _love_? Raven could feel her heart begin to beat faster as she placed the CD in her stereo and pushed play. A beautiful melody began to fill her room, the words resonating in her head.

Thoughts of Malichor(sp?) and her conversation with Beast Boy filled her head...

/flashback/

"Raven? It's me. Look, I'm sorry."

"For what? You're not the one who-"

"No, I'm sorry that...he broke your heart."

"You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not."

/end flashback/

She also remember how they had connected the night she comforted him about having something inside that you couldn't control...

/flashback./

"I'm not a man...I'm an animal."

"Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."

"Maybe you should call me Beastman from now on!"

"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it."

/end flashback/

As the last chords ended, Raven was surprised to find herself fighting back tears. If this wasn't some joke - maybe it was time to stop denying her knees felt weak when he smiled at her. Maybe it was time to accept that there _was _a reason she was seeing her Love personality so often when she meditated.

She made a decision and quickly left her room to find Beast Boy. She found him skipping rocks out by the shore.

"Hey!" She called out as she neared him.

He jumped in surprise and quickly stood up. " Uh...hey.." There was that stuttering again. "So listen.. uh.. about that, uh, song-"

"Did you mean it?" Raven cut him off, trying to keep her normal monotone, but there was a trace of urgency and hope in her voice.

Beast Boy took a deep breath. " Yeah, I love you Raven. I mean, it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I'd understand if you don't-"

Once again, she cut off his babbling. "Beast Boy? Now." said Raven with a smile that lit up her whole face. He grinned back as well and the two lovers shared the first of many, many kisses.

* * *

Oh, tear. So...How was it? Flames are welcome! 


End file.
